Like a Rock
Overview Jared, Vincent and Jake (Mostly Vincent and Jared) battle an evil villain with the powers to turn people into stone... The Gargoyle. Plot 'RV' Jake : So... Jared... How was your science lab thingymajiger? Jared '': Horrible... I blew the whole science lab... ''Vincnet, opening the door : Now... Were baned from going in the convention.. Thank you for blowing it up... Jared : I was just one second late and BOOM! Everything explodes... *sigh* I bet it was that "''Shane"! He always sabotage my stuff... ''Jake : Aw... I wish I was there when Jared failed! 'Science Convention ''Shane '': I'm-- I'm.. Ah!!!! Mu-- Mu-- Mutating!!!! : Suddenly, Shane's skin turned gray and grew gray wings. '''''Shane : Ah!!! Ah!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! I'm not Shane anymore!! Hehehe.... I... Am... Gargoyle!!! : Shane breaks the roof and flies away. 'Mall' Jake : I'm gping to go to the bathroom, guys. Don't worry, i'll catch up to you guys later! 'Bathroom Mall' : Then, Jake saw a ten dollar bill on the floor. Jake : Oooh! Sings "Pricetag" : Jake follows the money only to find out it is a trap. Jake : But... I was going to return it to the owner... I hate Karma!! Karma doesn't even know what Karma is!! : Jake gets dragged to the janitor's closet 'Starbuck's' Jared : Ew... I don't know what Jake sees in this "Quiche". It smells like egg, chicken, and all other meet stuff in one pie... Ew... Vincent, tasting Quiche : Hm.... This is interesting... It smells so meaty but tastes good... *barfs* Aw.... Too meaty... Jared : Hey... Where is Jake?! He loves this stuff. Just one smell and he'll wake up from a sleep... I'm going to check *leaves* 'Bathroom Mall Jared : Jake?! Jake?! Are you here?! Wait... *flashback* : Jared remembers that Vincent said "One smell of this and he'll wake up". '''''Jared : Got it... *gets a piece of Quiche* Jake? Jake? I have Quiche! *hears a knowck on the Janitor's closet* Jake, stuck in the closet : Over here!!!! And give me some Quiche!!!! : Jared then opens the door and untied Jake. Jake : I got attacked... By Karma!!! Someone tied a string into the bill and I followed it! It attacked me at the back... He's... He's... He's at your back.. : Jared then looked back and saw Shane. Jared '': Shane?! ''Shane as Gargoyle : GARGOYLE!!!!! *attacks Jared* Jake, still tied up : Oh snap... *escapes by jumping* Oh snap... Oh snap... Oh sna-- *turns into stone* Oh snap..... 'Mall's Hallway' : Then, Jared got thrown out of the bathroom and into the mall's hallway. Vincent, seeing Jared down and attacked : Jared?! *runs to Jared* Jared, on the floor, weak : Shane... Explosion... At... Your... Back... Vincent '': I wish you never said at you ba--*Gets hit by Gargoyle* : When Vincent is trying to battle Gargoyle, Jared was making a big bazooka. ''Jared '': Gotcha! *shoots Gargoyle* ''Gargoyle : Why I outta!!!! : Jared and Vincent battled Gargoyle and lost. he was too strong for them. But, Vincent thought of a plan and led Gargoyle to a chocolat factory. Vincent : Catch me if you can, Shane!!! *runs* : Gargoyle chased Vincent into a giant pot full of chocolate. Gargoyle : Where are you?! *gets hit by a pan* Jared : Gotcha sucker! *kicks Gargoyle into the pot full of chocolate* Yeah, tha's why the pan is seen in all movies.... 'Science Jail/Lab Doctor Frasco : Well, Shane turned into a Gargoyle monster because he was exosed to the chemicals that you and Vincent made. But, it wsn't your fault. He sabatoged your chemicals. ''Vincent '': Ah-Ha! I new it! '''''Jared : Actually, I knew it... Vincent : Well, atleast we did it, right? ''Jared '': Yeah... But I feel like we forgot something... 'Bathroom Mall' Jake : Guys?! GUYS?! I'm still a statue!!!! Hep! I can't move! When I get out of here, i'm so getting you!!!! Major Events *Jake turns into a stone. *Jared and Vincent forgot to turn Jake back. Characters *Jared Nik (Main Character of the episode) *Vincent Mac (Main Character of the episode) *Jake Grayson 'Villains' *Shane/Gargoyle 'Aliens Used' *None, Jake was a stone Trivia *Samantha and Eric Salov didn't appear in this episode. *This episode took place in New York City. *It is confirmed that Jake turned back into human after waiting for 2 days. Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123